Can best friends fall in Love?
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Can best friends fall in love? Read and find out. M for sexual content later on. Parings JohnTrish, RandyStacy, LitaShawn, ChristyDave. More if I can figure out anyone else. Mostly Trish and JOhn at the begging though.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you did this to me!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "I thought you loved me."

"I did, but I don't anymore I think it's for the best." He said.

"I can't believe you Jason." She yelled. "She is my best fucking friend."

"I know I'm sorry Trish." He said trying to comfort her.

"Stay away from me. I don't ever want to talk to you or see you again." She then ran of the room.

Where was she going to go? She couldn't call Ashley. After all she just found her and her fiancé in

bed together. So she decided to call her best guy friend.

"Hello." A voice said.

"Hay can I come over?" she asked sniffling.

"I'll tell you when I get there." She said closing her phone.

So she walked to room 154. she knocked on the door. A tall muscular man answered. She ran

into his arm crying. He just comforted her. "Trish what happened?" he asked trying to comfort his crying.

"He cheated on me." she said crying in his arms. "With Ashley. She was supposed to be my best friend. How could she do this to me?"

"Trish it's ok I'm here." he said comforting her.

"No it's not John. We where supposed to get married in 2 weeks." she started crying harder. "He fucking said he loved me."

"Trish it's ok I'm here for you." He said holding her tighter. "So do you want to stay here tonight?"

"No, it's ok I'll go see the girls" she said "Thanks John."

She then kissed him on the cheek then left. John hated seeing her like this. She was his best friend. He also liked her a lot. He just couldn't tell her it would ruin their friendship. He just loved her so much. He really wondered if she loved him to.

Trish walked to Stacy's room. She couldn't go back to Her room since Jay was there. She knocked on the door. She heard moaning. She figured Randy was there so she decided to go to Lita's room.

She knocked on the door. A red head answered the door. "Hey Trish what's wrong." She asked noticing her friends red puffy eyes.

"Me and Jay broke up." She said.

"No, come in." she said moving aside for her to enter. She went and sat on the bed. The red head went and joined her. "What happened?"

Trish told her everything. "I can't believe him."

"Honey you need to move onto a bigger and better person." She said looking at her friend to see if she noticed the person part.

"What person?" Trish asked.

"You should know who I'm talking about." She said smiling. "Come on he like loves you."

The blond thought about it. "John? What are you talking about?" she said. "We're just friends."

"No, your not." She said pointing out the obvious. "Who did you go to first?"

"John."

"Who did you go to first when Jay asked you to marry him?"

"John."

"Who did you go to first when Chris broke up with you and asked you out?"

"John."

"Who-"

"I get it." Trish said interrupting her.

"So then go to him." She said.

"It's to earlier in the break up I can't." Trish said. She noticed that there were candles everywhere and that Lita was in a nice dress. "So who are you expecting to come over?"

"No one." Lita said blushing.

"Ahu." She said smiling at her friend. "I'm going to go now."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

As Trish was walking out the door she ran into someone. "Hi Shawn."

"Hi Trish." He said a litter weary. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just broke up with Jay so I came here to talk to Lita."

"Oh and you didn't go to John's room first?" he said.

"Yes, but I'm headed there right now." She said.

"That's good." He said. "You guys are really cut together."

"So I've heard." Trish said. "Well I guess I'll go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Trish started walking down the hall when she turned around to see Shawn go into Lita's room. She smiled walking back to John's room.

She knocked on his door. He opened it. "Sorry it's so late it's just I have no place to go and Lita has … um … company. I guess you can put it." Trish said.

"Ya, come in." John said ushering her in. _I guess I'll tell you tonight Trish._

**A/n please review. I usually have chapters up faster if people review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I guess I'll tell you tonight Trish._

"So who was Lita's company?" John asked.

"Shawn, but don't tell her I know," she said smiling at him. "Thanks John."

"For what?" he asked.

"Being there for me when I needed you the most."

"It's no problem. What are friends for?" _God Trish I love you so much._

_"_I going to go take a shower." Trish said walking into the bathroom.

She needed a shower. She was so miserable. She had a really hard day. When she got out of the shower she remembered that she had no clothes. "Shit." She said to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom. "Um, John I kinda left my clothes in my room." John looked up, and noticed she was in a towel. He couldn't help, but stare at her. "Hello earth to John," she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, ya. I'll go get your stuff for you if you want." He said.

"It's ok you don't have to." She said.

"No, I'll go get your clothes. I need to talk to Jay anyway." He said getting up, and getting his shoes on.

"Thanks John." She said smiling at him.

"No problem." He said walking out the door.

The whole time walking to Trish's room he was thinking about what to say to Jay. He knew he was going to hurt him, but what was he going to say.

When he got to the door he knocked, and Jay answered it. "What do you want Cena?" He said rather rudely.

"I'm here for Trish's things." He said pushing his way threw the door.

He saw Trish's bags already packed. So he grabbed them. Right as he was going to walk out the door he stopped and turned to Jay. "Of all the peoples hearts to break it had to be hers?" he asked.

"Why do you care John?" he asked.

"Cause she's my friend, and she deserves better than a cunt of a boyfriend." With those words he left.

When he walked in his room obviously Trish didn't hear him. She was laying on her bed talking on her cell. "I can't tell him Lita it's too weird. ... How am I supposed to tell him he's my best friend. ... I know sooner is better than later, but hey John's going to be back soon so I'll talk to you later. bye."

When she hung up her phone John decided to make it look like he just got back. So he opened and closed the door again. When he walked in to the room so she could see him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you so much John." She said getting up, and getting the bag from him.

"No, problem. Like I said I needed to talk to him anyway."

"Ya, thanks." She smiled at him. "Well, I'm gana go change." So she went into the bathroom. She changed into short shorts and a tank top with a sweatshirt over it.

When she came out she went and laid on the bed next to John. "I'll sleep on the floor." John said getting up.

"No, you can sleep up here. I don't mind sharing a bed." She said.

So they decided to share the bed. They ended up watching Blade:Trinity. Trish fell asleep in John's arm. He looked down at her. She was perfect. He thought now or never. "Trish."

"Mh." She said not knowing her surroundings.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you to John."

He was shocked. She was either thinking love in a different way, or she actually loved him.

**A/N I just put this chapter in cause I needed some way for them to tell each other they loved each other. While still stretching the story out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so so sorry for not updating!! Well it's summer so there's going to be more updates, but I want at least 4 reviews for every chapter before I update, that's my new rule. **

Trish felt a hand run up her leg, and then a tingly sensation in her lower body. She started to moan since it had felt so great. She then felt the full body weight of someone on top of her. Kisses were being put on her collar bone. Then down lower and lower and as the kisses ended where she wanted them to go she woke up.

She shot up in bed, and looked at John, he was sound asleep, and she had just realized it was a dream. Her sudden movement had woken up John though. He looked at her with sleepy eyes. Then in a groggy voice he asked, "Trish is something wrong?"

"No, just a dream, just a dream." She said repeating herself. To her it felt so much realer then a dream. John noticed there was something bothering her, and held her.

"Its okay baby girl, I'm here." John said reassuring her. Trish had never felt so safe in her life while he was holding her. John looked her in the eyes, and Trish melted into his baby blue eyes. It was like I slice of heaven to her. After everything with Jay lately and being so hurt, she felt everything was right with John.

That's when it happened. She kissed him, nope, he didn't kiss her she kissed him. She then pulled away realizing what she did, "John I'm so sorry." She said panicked, "Thanks but I'll see you-"

John just kissed her. He wasn't going to let her go, not after she kissed him like that. The simple kiss turned to something more passionate. John pulled Trish on top of him making sure not to break the kiss. And then what they did the rest of the night, well the mean author will let you figure it out on your own…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trish woke up the next morning with John's arm around her. She tried to remember the evens of last night. John and she made out, and that was it, it was sweet. She smiled to herself. John tossed and turned a little. Trish then remembered how ticklish John was and smirked. She went to tickle him, but all the sudden he started tickling her. "John, stop it. Hahahaha" Trish said while laughing. John knew she was ticklish to, and she didn't expect him to be awake. He stopped after awhile. She smiled at him. "You're such a jackass sometimes!" she said acting like she was pouting.

"I'm so sorry, will you forgive me." He asked with his gorgeous smile.

"No." Trish said seriously. John bought the seriousness and thought she was mad at him.

"So I have to make you not mad at me?" John asked, and then smiled.

"Well I guess so." She said folding her arms. "Good luck." Then she got out of bed, and went into the shower.

"Well I'll just have to do that then…." John said to himself with a smile.

**Short and kinda boring, but hey I was reviews and don't you guys wonder what he'll do. -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update because every one wanted one….**

When Trish got out of the shower, there was no John, but there was a beautiful black dress. It was sleeveless, and went about mid thigh. Next to the dress was note from John.

_Trish,_

_I figured I'd mend a broken heart for a friend. You have a spa day today and there will be a limo that will pick you up at 7:30._

_John_

Trish was stunned. She looked on the bed and there was a box of her favorite chocolates and a bouquet of white and red roses. She smiled, and felt like she was in heaven.

Trish went down to the spa. "Reservations under Stratus." Trish said to the lady at the front desk. She smiled at her.

"Right this way." The lady said as Trish followed her into the room.

While there she got a body massage, a pedi-mani, and a facial. When Trish got back to her room the bath was filled with bubbles and floating rose peddles. She smile , and got in with no hesitation. Trish sat in the tub with no thoughts and no worries. _Jay would have never done this for me. _She thought.

Trish got out and did her make-up and hair. She then put of the dress the clock read 7:28. Trish barely made it. She made one last glance in the mirror. Her hair was in loss curls, and she had smoky eye shadow on with thick black eyeliner. She left to get into the limo.

When she got in there was a bottle of Champaign in there for her. She poured herself a drink. She couldn't wait to see what John had planned….

**a/n short and not my best chapter. So I say I will torture you till I get 4 reviews. Can't wait to see what John has planned for her….**


End file.
